Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2
by jedi sandra kenobi
Summary: Novelization of the game. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2**

**Author: Jedi Sandra Kenobi**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything; I'm not making any money from this. Eidos and Crystal Dynamics do.**

**Summary: Novelization of the game.**

Prologue

In a small, Spartan room, upon a bed with silk sheets and red velvet curtains, laid a vampire.

His long white hair lay crushed underneath his head and shoulders, his bare chest showing his magnificent physique heaved in exertion.

The garments he wore were most unusual. A large black shoulder pad sat atop his right shoulder, the arm was covered in a black sleeve that ended at the wrist, attached to the forearm was a black gauntlet with metal plates attached. On the vampire's left arm there a golden-coloured gauntlet, a red sleeve trimmed with gold rose from within the gauntlet to his mid-upper arm. His legs were clad in black pants, a strange red tabard hung down the side of his right leg; it had an odd claw pattern and stripes in black on it and was strapped across his waist.

He wore leather boots with golden shin-guards and knee pads attached to them, the boot straps stood out predominantly to the side.

The Vampire's pale forehead creased in frustration as if trying to escape from something, but his closed eyes stubbornly refusing to give him release from his nightmares. His dark pursed together in a vain effort to shake off the visions of the past…

_Departing the Pillars of Nosgoth, Soul Reaver in hand, the pillars collapsing into ruin._

_Sitting in his throne brooding over an upcoming battle._

_Discussing strategies with Vorador, pointing a one of Nosogth's towns on a map._

The Vampire tossed and turned but the dreams continued to assail him.

_Town burning, vampires slaughtering, as his army continues its march towards the capital… Meridian._

_The Sarafan General in Gold armour and inhuman, glowing green eyes stands above his sarafan army in front of the fortress city._

The Vampire tosses again as the dream intensify.

_The Vampire's forces approach the battlefield and wait for his command._

_The General glares at him, and the vampire bares his fangs, he points the Soul Reaver towards the enemy._

_He gives off a war cry and his soldiers attack._

_The Sarafan General unleashes yellow from his own sword striking down many of the Vampire's troops._

_The Vampire lets out another cry and leaps toward the General._

_Their swords clash, but the Soul Reaver is unable to land a blow._

_The General breaches the Vampire's defences._

_Then delivers the final blow._

_The Vampire falls, flames rise to consume._

_The Sarafan reaches to claim the Soul Reaver…_

The Vampire's gray eyes snap open, his breathing haggard.

Only one thought flashes through his mind,

_I am Kain, and I live._

Please be gentle, no flames please. Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2**

**Author: Jedi Sandra Kenobi**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Eidos and Crystal dynamics own this, not me. I'm not making money off this.**

**Summary: novelization of the game.**

Chapter 1

FOUR HUNDRED YEARS AFTER THE NOBLEMAN KAIN

WAS CURSED TO WALK THE NIGHT AS A VAMPIRE

AND CENTERIES BEFORE KAIN WOULD RULE THE

WASTELAND OF NOSGOTH WITH HIS LIEUTENANT RAZIEL

HIS PATH OF CONQUEST IS STOPPED BY A NEW ENEMY

THE PILLARS OF NOSGOTH LIE IN RUIN

VAMPIRES ROAM THE LAND ONCE AGAIN

AND THE LEGACY OF KAIN CONTINUES

_From the shards of tattered dreams I rose, unwillingly. Tossed upon tides of pain that flowed and ebbed and left me searingly awake,_ Kain briefly hissed in his efforts to sit up, he placed a hand to the side of his head in an effort to dispel the dizziness and nausea, _And more revoltingly…alive. It was then that saw her for the first time._

"Good evening."

Kain turned to face the speaker to see a female vampire leaning against an archway in front of a balcony, presumably overlooking the city.

Turning his attention back to the female vampire, he noticed that she wore an… interesting… outfit, it resembled undergarments, they were purple and left her abdomen, thighs and left arm exposed. She had a dark purple glove that covered nearly all of her right arm, there was a pauldron made up of two layers of black steel on her right shoulder holding a short purple cloak that reached her waist in place. In contrast, her left arm was bare except for two purple bands and some tattoos. Short purple boots adorned her feet; she wore some lilac lacy stockings that reached her mid-upper thighs. And speaking of tattoos, the she-vampire had some on her face; a small one that almost looked like a viper's tongue on her forehead and crescent shaped tattoo, one framing each side of her face. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"We did not expect you to have awaken so soon," she smiled, "Already you have surprise us."

Kain stared at her, and then suddenly shook his head, trying to remember what had happened but… nothing. Parts of his memory were fuzzy while other were completely blank. _My mind was in fragments like shattered glass._

"Where am I? I don't remember…" Kain looked at female vampire for answers while trying to avoid looking desperate.

"Your memory has been affected by your long slumber, but it will pass in time. I am Umah, and I am here to help you. Know that your name is Kain and that you were once a great power in the land."

Kain rose to his feet, he had hoped for a more detailed explanation, "I know my name, but my past I remember fragments only,"

Umah seemed to smile in relief, "That you awoke at all is a miracle. When we found you, there was only the barest thread of life left in you. We nurtured it, fed it… and now you rise again."

Kain gestured his arms around the room, "And what is this place?"

"You are in the city of Meridian, capital of Nosgoth," Umah explained, "The land you once sought to conquer and rule. Tell me," a wicked glint in her eye, "Since you remember your name, do you also remember… your nature."

Kain responded with the same look, "Of course," stepping towards her and opening his reveal his fangs.

"Then let me show you the future," said Umah, turning around and headed towards the balcony, "You have been asleep for 200 years. And in that time, this," she gestured to the horizon, "Is what has become of Nosgoth."

Kain looked and noticed that the city was more industrialised, instead of carts and horses there were strange wagons that expelled steam and were powered by some strange green light.

"You were a great general, commanding an army of vampires, but the powers you opposed were too strong. You struck down and your armies scattered and destroyed. Everyone believed you to be dead."

Kain growled, anger burning inside him, "Who defeated me?"

"The Sarafan, an army of fanatical humans dedicated to eradicating vampires. A new leader brought them together and wielding a new kind of magic, deadly to our kind. Was able to destroy your army and most of the vampires. You were defeated in mortal combat by their the Sarafan Lord," An faded image of a being in gold armour with glowing green eyes briefly appeared in Kain's mind, "That was not the end of it however, under the guise of protecting the land from vampires, the Sarafan seized control of Nosgoth and their rule is not kind. These past 200 years, they have enslaved the humans under their iron rule and killed every vampire they could find."

Kain turned away, he did not really care about the humans but the vampires on the other hand, "They have not succeeded yet?" he asked Umah.

The female vampire shook her head, "Not yet, and now with your help. It is our hope to defeat the Sarafan and restore order to Nosgoth."

Kain turned to look at Umah, a sadistic gleam in his eyes, the corner of his mouth curled up slightly, "The **natural** order- vampires preying upon humans."

"Naturally."

Kain was growing frustrated with the cloak-and-dagger games,

"You said 'our' hope, who are you?"

"We are the Cabal- the vampire resistance. We have fought the Sarafan for 200 years. But with the glyph magic they are employing we are losing. Our numbers are dwindling, without help we will not survive," Umah told him, and with emphasis added, "We **need** you, Kain."

The look on Kain's face became sceptical, "Of course, you did not revive me simply out of kindness. There is a price for this."

Umah's tone became more pleading, "We need you to help the resistance. Our faces are known, they'll kill us on sight. You, on the other hand, are ancient history. Long since dead and buried, it gives certain… advantage. As you can go where we cannot."

However Kain wasn't convinced, he needed to know what was in it for him, "How splendid for you," the sarcasm was evident, "Why would I do this? What is to be my reward, your eternal gratitude?"

Umah looked at Kain with faint disgust, "The Sarafan lord defeated you," she said as if it were the most obvious reason in the world, "Don't you want to kill him. When you have destroyed him, you continue your ascent to power, restore your armies and rule the land at last. Does the lust for vengeance no longer stir you? Are you so dead?"

That statement clearly stirred old memories as it prompted Kain to remark, "I seem to remember playing the pawn once before, it ended badly."

Umah made a reassuring gesture, "This time you will prevail. We are your allies, not your betrayers. What we want from you is open and plain. If you succeed, so do we all."

Kain looked Umah right in the eyes, "Are you asking me to trust you?"

"We must trust one another. Together we can defeat the Sarafan Lord, and then the order will collapse being the mindless fools that they are. But there are other dangers that must be overcome."

That remark turned out be a mistake, because Kain was suddenly in her face, "I care not for any dangers! They will fear me, do you hear? Tell me where to find the Sarafan Lord and I'll have him buried within the hour!"

As Kain backed off, Umah fanned herself with her hand, as if to dispel Kain's arrogance from the air, "Such arrogance," she said in disgust, "If it were so easy we would have done it ourselves Kain. And you are far too weak to fight him yet. He is protected, by other vampires."

The look of shock on Kain's face was priceless, "What? Vampires in service to the Sarafan? Are they mad?"

"They value their lives," Umah responded as if it were the most obvious reason in all of Nosgoth, "While they served the Sarafan Lord, he let's them live," disgust crept into her voice.

Kain clenched his fist, "I will enjoy destroying them."

Umah scoffed, "You would be lucky to survive one such encounter until you grow stronger," Umah paused briefly, "But should you prevail, you will able to absorb their veins and gain new abilities called 'Dark gifts'."

A cruel smile spread across Kain's face, "I look forward to meeting these... traitors to our kind."

All of a sudden, Kain doubled over, grabbing at his stomach and groaning in pain.

"Ughhh!"_ My senses spun. My body ached. Weakness overcame me._

Umah guided him from the room, "You have the 'thirst' upon you," she told him, as they headed towards the tower room's staircase, "Come vampire, it is time for you to feed."

"Yes." Was Kain's only response as the two of them headed out, into the changed city of Meridian.

Sorry for the wait. No flames. Please review! Reviews make me happy!


End file.
